5 HOME (Chapter)
Home (5ホーム Go Hömu) is the 126th chapter of The World God Only Knows series. Synopsis It is the end of the day and it is now hitting weekend. It is already the third day that Keima and Haqua are searching for the Goddess. Keima sees outside that it is raining, Chihiro is relieved that the school week is finally over. Peoples were talking if they have plans since it is raining. Haqua then calls Chihiro and Ayumi saying that they have band practice today, well Haqua were saying also then if it was right. The after-school event contains that Keima will walk with one of the girl from school to home. It were all a test and Keima were been saying to shut-up and were been thinking on his schedule. Keima were been frustrating saying that he found all the candidates and from now on he has only to deepen his relationship with them. Haqua were saying if it is so important to walk home with them together. Keima were been saying that she's an amateur and were been pointing his view of saying that this is love. The rotation contains as first step the after-school event, containing step 2 has "Exchange of Contact Information", step 3 has "Date", step 4 has "Girl ask for After-school Event" and the final step contains to repeat step 3 and 4, which Keima says that that's way how it grows in games. Keima then says that an date were been coming after the after-school event and says to Haqua if she cannot understand his basics of principle she will be a amateur in love forever which he makes Haqua calls "idiot". Haqua were saying that he's really is planning to take five girls again. He then says that it is Saturday tomorrow and if he missed his chance today they will wait until Monday. He then tells Haqua to follow his schedule saying one hour per person times five for completing the after-school event. Haqua says that it is some serious crackpot armchair theorizing which Keima stated that all grand schemes are written in a chair. He then says that he always has conquered not just five girls but five games and says that it is easy for him and says Haqua that she must watch and see to raise each girl's love points by five. Haqua then says how much is point 5 while Keima were saying that he is working on his points and she must not disturb him. Haqua then were been thinking that she doesn't has to look behind the scenes and wonders how Keima is able to capture runaway spirits. At 14:00 in the rain, Keima were been waiting for Tsukiyo. He then sees that she doesn't appeared and were been saying that she cannot observe the moon cause of the rainfall which Keima thinks that he expecting her to come 30 minutes late but it is already an hour. Tsukiyo appeared saying that she hates the rain and ask Luna if she is wet. Tsukiyo appeared, which Keima makes him movement. Keima then drops his umbrella and greets Tsukiyo saying to her that he has waited for her and was thinking to go home with her together. Tsukiyo doesn't pay attention to it and were been taking the bus. After that Keima were been seeing that, he then thinks that it would be an troublesome route to go with the bus, but has no choice to go with her in the bus. When Keima entered the bus and saying to Tsukiyo to go home together. Tsukiyo screams saying "Don't get on Pervert" and punch him. Keima then says that if he rides the bus he take too much time to come back, so he has to make progress quickly. Tsukiyo then stills block Keima's face saying what he's talking about. Tsukiyo then sees something and decided to take a one man seat. Keima then comes by Tsukiyo and were been thinking that it would be easy to solve the misunderstanding with Kanon and has to maintain his love triangle a little more. Keima then were been thinking that in games there is a love triangle is a staple. An he can maintain using a simple method with the three F's and tells that they were been protecting the Love Triangle and calls the Delta Force of Love. The first is F is "Follow", so he follows Tsukiyo and tries to make an appeal to her. He then starts talking to Tsukiyo about how long the rumor will still going on but Tsukiyo says that Keima must not talk with her and says that she only wants to deal with perfect human beings. Keima were then been saying if she would talk to her if he were perfect and if he will try harder he will be perfect. The bus stopped and Keima trips forward which that the second F appeared as "Foolish" seeing that Keima were been colliding his head to the ground which Keima were been thinking that the bod has to be foolish and has to be the one to ask for forgiveness. He then sees on his forehead that there is blood and were been screaming and apologize in the bus. Tsukiyo then says "Idiot" about Keima. The last F is "Fukanzenna Ketsumatsu" known as "Imperfect Closure" meaning that he has to avoid any closure because it will maintain their relationship. Keima were then been going out the bus thinking that he spend to little time because he was to concern to get her back and thinks again that it doesn't change much in love points. Keima then looks at the bus were Tsukiyo is in and sees an hand of her with a plaster, she were saying that he must gonna use it. Keima thanked her and calls her running after the bus because it goes on. Keima then ask Tsukiyo is she will be at an Sunday in the astronomy club. Tsukiyo then answered back saying if it is a clear night. Keima then stops and were been walking back with joy thinking that he approved his entrance and that Tsukiyo is an good girl. Haqua were been seeing that Keima hasn't come back and wonders why he is helping him with searching for the Jupiter Sisters. Chihiro then ask at Haqua that is actually Elsie in disguise why she isn't playing. Chihiro then says again that her closure is great which that Miyako tells that she tough so either and Yui were saying that she is always energetic. Haqua were been been happy hearing that she were been praising like that and were been thinking that she were been thanking her practice that she had during the night. Chihiro were been praising her that she is great. Ayumi then tells to finish the thing up wich Chihiro agrees with. Haqua then says to them if they are already finished. Ayumi then tells all thanks by her the song looks great and Miyako says that they will finish feeling good. Keima then received something on his bracelet and sees that the warning comes from Haqua and sees that the bamd is already finished with practicing. He's then running back to school saying that it is to early and sees that the returning bus is about to come in 30 minutes. Yui were saying that she will excuse herself saying at first "Well Ladies" while Miyako were saying that Yui is a lady too. After that Yui is going home, Haqua has to come with a plan to talk with Ayumi and Chihiro. Chihiro then remembered about the phone call that she received from her yesterday saying that she would ask her about something. Chihiro then tells further that she has a call received from Keima. Ayumi then starts talking and she goes off. Chihiro is only left over and ask her what Haqua wants to tell her. Keima finally made it to school really exhausted. He then sees a car that he recognize and sees Okomoto the driver of Yui and sees that Yui leaves. He then runs of to the car but slipped and hit an pole. He then were been thinking that the sisters of Diana are not interested in saving Kanon. Ayumi then talks to Keima, while Keima moved his body and tells her that he were thinking that the two of them would go home together but he sees Miyako behind Ayumi and sees that his plans is not going how he has planed it.